


Reckless Rage

by starluff



Series: Sonic Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the coup, Sonic sees a robot near the edge of Knothole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I always welcome feedback and con crit, as a general rule, but I would especially like to know what you think about this. I really wanted to write a real, proper drabble that was exactly 100 words, so I did that, but I'm afraid it's a bit confusing. I know that 'less is more' and all that, but does this even make sense? Does it need more words? I would love to hear what you think.

It was six months after Robotnik's coup d'état when Sonic, who was just taking a walk at the time, saw a robot near Knothole's edge. He panicked. Before his eyes flashed visions of fear, death, and the end of all things. He was exceedingly lucky (as Sally told him later, in no uncertain terms) that the robot was alone, because he could barely fight the one as it was . Nevertheless, he spared not a thought to this fact as he threw himself at the metal monster. _Never again_ , he thought as he tore out the things engine.

_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> For such a light-hearted comic targeted to kids, this comic has a very dark setting. I mean, an evil overlord took over the world and then turned everyone into his mindless slaves and killed the rest. Like. Seriously. When I think about the FF, I can't help but marvel at them; they are sixteen (they are 16, right?) and act as if they've been fighting Robotnik for a while now, whose world was turned upside down at the tender age of six. I can't help but think that this must have some effect on them; surely the coup was a highly traumatic experience. So. The above is how I think The events affected Sonic; next chapter will be Antoine.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
